


i'll bee back.

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, buzz buzz bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wonshik has a pet bee.





	i'll bee back.

**Author's Note:**

> fuckckgingfn kill me this s so stupid im snorting

"wonshik! w-wonshik!" hakyeon calls, buzzing quietly on the table in front of him. if wonshik wasn't so focused on his dick, maybe he would have heard. hakyeon's yells fall on deaf ears, wonshiks abyssal groaning masking him.  
"wonshik! i lo-" his voice is cut off by a rush, and an ocean of white coming torwards him. he had no time to move, drowning in the depths of wonshik's cum. no one would ever hear the bee's confession to his one true love.


End file.
